Hour of Reckoning: Part 2
Act I *The Vanguard of Spirits fleet arrives near Jalgor, with the main cast at the helm of the Relendar. *Meanwhile, the Defiler and the Deceiver are speaking with the Soul Grazer, who informs them that the Heart of Kalnar has been secured as planned. *He then begins communing with the Nullifier, who informs him that he is pleased with the retrieval of the Heart. *The Soul Grazer tells the Nullifier that the new Acolytes will soon be found. *The scene cuts back to Kaiden, Keraniza, and Vor'nal leading a squad of soldiers aboard an enemy warship, before running into the Defiler. *While the Defiler is defeated, he manages to infect the trio with a nightmarish disease of sorts that gives them false visions designed to incite fear: **Kaiden witnesses Elina dying to an untold amount of magical blasts, while screaming his name. **Keraniza witnesses Doomulus Grime standing before her, taunting her about her failure to help the survivors of her world. **Vor'nal witnesses a childhood flashback to a time when he was being beaten up in an alley, before a figure comes in wielding two swords, stabbing him in the chest. *The trio wake aboard the Relendar, being comforted by Elina, Taikari, and Gralnin respectively. *The Relendar lands on Jalgor, and the group begins to set up a base. Act II *The so-called "Citadel of Anguish" can be seen in the distance, but Xanvor mentions that it'll be a while before they can reach it. *After a fierce battle to defend the landing site, Fenrir appears before the group via hologram. *He mentions that his agents have been collecting shards of purified magical energy from the planet's surface, and that if they supply them with more, he can help them defeat the Nullifier. *Elina, Felton, and Trent lead a group to collect some of the magical crystals, but manages to find an ancient ruin full of them. *Within the ruin, hieroglyphs can be seen depicting the inhabitants of Jalgor beginning to embrace shadow magic, and even detailing the birth of the Nullifier. *Back on Ascerth, Jogot begins to regain his free will, informing Norris of the sheer amount of pain he faces while burdening the corruption. *The two of them visit the superweapon's core, where Zeethree informs them of the enemy having made the weapon fully functional. He suggests using it to destroy Jalgor, but Norris is furious at the prospect of doing such a thing. *Elina's group manages to deliver the crystals to Fenrir's agents, and make their way back to base. *At base, Elina informs Xanvor that Fenrir got the amount of crystals he needed, and will be providing aid. Act III *Two days later, Kaiden finds himself sitting alone, thinking about the true stakes of the war. Despite Elina trying to comfort him, Kaiden ends up deciding to go for a patrol around the base to clear his mind. *As he enters a nearby cave, Kaiden witnesses a magical spirit hiding there: one of the last surviving ones. *He informs Kaiden that he's been hoping for the monsters that conquered Jalgor to be defeated, and tells him that he needs to believe in himself. *Meanwhile, Taikari and Xanvor are discussing troop movements, while mentioning that Felton and Trent are leading an attack on an enemy factory. As Taikari goes to clean her armor, she talks with Keraniza about the burdens of being a leader. *Felton and Trent are doing a good job leading the attack, but eventually find themselves facing robotic birds that resemble them. *From the factory, the Deceiver tells the duo that their fighting style was too good to not replicate. *During the fight, the duo realize that they need to exploit their own weaknesses to defeat the robotic doubles, and do so. *When the duo enter the factory, they see all sorts of exotic weapons, ranging from krexxon shockblades, to replicas of the New Zeonian Republic's B-0RN combat robots, to even more mass-produced clones of Felton and Trent. *Despite confronting the Deceiver, she escapes. Act IV *The siege on the Citadel of Anguish has begun. *Kaiden, Elina, Taikari, Felton, and Trent infiltrate the citadel itself while the rest of the group handles the conflict on the ground. *Xanvor specifically hands Taikari his sword, mentioning that he wishes for it to be used to end the Soul Grazer once and for all. *As they make their way through, they witness countless horrors, such as captives, disgusting magical experiments, and some of the most ornately-designed maps in the galaxy. *Meanwhile, Xanvor is speaking with Norris, Jogot, and Zeethree via hologram. Zeethree is arguing for the superweapon to be used to destroy Jalgor, but Xanvor says he'll consider it once they've dealt enough of a decisive blow to the Circle of Shadows. *As the conversation ends, Xanvor realizes that he's got the prophetic heroes of legend and the Divinios together within the Citadel, and knows they can do the right thing. *The group of heroes manage to reach the Deceiver, where she taunts the group and informs them that they will never conquer the raging shadow. *In a fierce battle, Elina and the Deceiver exchange magical energies, before Elina overwhelms her foe, at the cost of much of her power. *Meanwhile, Keraniza and Ukoras are busy fending off hordes of enemy soldiers, before Fenrir's allies manage to destroy two large cannons, paving the way to take down the citadel itself. Act V *At long last, the group reaches the Soul Grazer's chambers. *While keeping them in place with magical energy, he begins to speak each and every foe, whilst peering into their minds: **To Kaiden, he informs him that within his heart lies a desire to protect his loved ones, something that is impossible if chaos continues to rage throughout the universe. **To Elina, he tells her that she is ignoring the potential powers of shadow magic, and how her inquisitive mindset can take advantage of their strengths. **To Felton and Trent, he tells them that he's impressed by their combat abilities for them being simple birds, and that they can finally find a chance to relax once the universe's chaos is dealt with. **To Taikari, he tells her that she's beyond redemption, and he wants to rip her apart for everything she is. *As soon as the group, aside from Taikari, is released from their shackles, Kaiden charges at the Soul Grazer. He simply laughs before unleashing a blast of flame that knocks him into a wall. *From there, the Soul Grazer tells them that if he can’t convince them to join him, he will force them to. *A fierce battle occurs for the fate of the galaxy, with heavy injuries on both sides. Kaiden, Elina, Felton, and Trent are eventually knocked out, leaving Taikari behind, albeit kept shackled. *As the Soul Grazer taunts Taikari as he fills her allies’ bodies with shadow magic, Xanvor’s sword begins to glow as it shatters her shackles and cancels out the Soul Grazer’s magic. *Taikari pulls out the sword as she takes on the Soul Grazer. *In a bitter duel, Taikari manages to knock the Soul Grazer into the Heart of Kalnar at the back of the room, before landing a vicious sword stab to the chest. The Soul Grazer’s helmet is partially damaged and has revealed his bloodshot eye from when he was known as Kalgosh. *At this point, the Soul Grazer mentions to Taikari that despite their struggles, he always admired her potential as a fighter. *The others wake up, and Elina teleports the group out. Act VI *Xanvor orders a retreat from the planet into the atmosphere, where he mentions that Ascerth's superweapon will be fired. Even though the Ascerth natives object, he tells them that they'll be using magical energies to empower the weapon instead of life energy, *Back on Ascerth, countless magical spirits are sending magical energies into the weapon, before realizing they won't have enough. *Jogot then offers to act as a power source, mentioning that it's the last thing he can do with his power. *From Ascerth's ocean, the superweapon fires on Jalgor. A singular scream of pure agony can be heard as the Nullifier, and the planet itself, are blown apart. *The blast is so severe that the magical energies normally seen surrounding the galaxy are annihilated, and the explosion can be seen from other galaxies. *As the group celebrates, they all decide to head back home. *A short montage of events is shown as Taikari gives a speech: **Krexxon emperor Rov'keron accepting Catonean and rul'kor ambassadors. **A sign labeled "Galactic Security Council" in front of a table where Xanvor, Norris, an unnamed Catonean, and an unnamed krexxon representative are present. **Ascerth and Wanotori are shown experiencing industrialization, with the former experiencing slight environmental troubles due to the weapon's effects. Ships can be seen entering and exiting both planets' atmospheres. *The scene then cuts to a funeral for Jogot outside Everbark Forest, with most of the main cast present. While delivering a speech, Kaiden looks to Elina, before grasping the wedding ring in his pocket. *As the service ends, Kaiden nods at Norris before kneeling before Elina and proposing. She says yes as the two of them hug in happiness and the rest of the group claps. *Meanwhile, Taikari's team are aboard the Relendar, and decide to go for a little journey to explore other galaxies. The scene then ends with a ship flying towards another galaxy as Kaiden and Elina stand by each other, with Elina's head resting on Kaiden's shoulder. *In a post-credits scene, Doomulus Prime is speaking with Fenrir, telling him that he'll be sending "the Doomuli Inquisition" to the galaxy he found, and thanking him for his efforts.